


Art for Fool Me Once by firesign10

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: In high school, Jared has an unexpected close encounter with Jensen, the senior class golden boy, when he jerks Jared off in the locker room, then outs him to the rest of the school. Twelve years later, they run into each other again at a fancy corporate party. Jensen is even more gorgeous, and Jared's hot to play with him...and to make him pay.





	Art for Fool Me Once by firesign10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fool Me Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637755) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> Request art for my girl ♥-♥ My BRAIN twin!


End file.
